


Solitude

by thispuppyflies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-High School, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispuppyflies/pseuds/thispuppyflies
Summary: "Iwa-chan, I love you."After a few months of college, Iwaizumi decides to take sabbatical and leaves for Alaska, where he can just exist.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

The barren and scarce landscape swallowed many sounds. Iwaizumi profusely sprayed the chemical all over himself while remembering what the shopkeep told him- _This will help, a little_. A gasoline scented cloud surrounded him. The acridity of chemicals made his eyes water. With a swift _zip,_ the tent opened up to a small black swarm buzzing in nearby thicket. The high pitched and piercing hum of hundreds of wings had grown familiar to his ears. The mosquitos here weren’t even fazed by DEET, and relentlessly pinched his skin.

_It’s better than nothing, I wonder how much of repellant is left, should I make a trip to the town, they said it’ll only be another two weeks until mosquito season is over, I really don’t want to walk five hours to the town then five hours back just for a few bottles_ \- drudgery and ephemera cluttered his mind as he headed to the traps he set the day before.

He wondered if he caught anything. None of the traps had succeeded. He wanted to eat red meat. Fish wasn’t too bad, but that wasn’t what he needed. His food supply was decreasing faster than he anticipated, and it scared him. _I wonder what went wrong._ He did everything that was written in the survival guide book, but he only caught a single fish after three days of trying. The thought of starvation reluctantly made him put several field traps here and there. All failures. Broken trap wires, some with only the bait gone.

At first, he laughed at his failures. A week passed and it wasn’t laughable anymore.

He was getting angry, and most of all, he was hungry. _Why did I do this?_ If he were still in Japan he’d be sitting in his warm and sunny college cafeteria, leisurely munching on his lunch. He viciously smacked his arm. Over his unseasonably sunburnt skin was splat of black and red, once an insect. His blood mixed with the fat of the insecticide and glistened. If it keeps going on like this, he’d have to walk for ten hours and lug back groceries on top of repellants. All to survive.

His stomach tighten as he got closer to the next trap. _I’m hungry. I want to eat meat_.

In the fifth trap there was something. He hastily pulled the line- a rabbit. An animal choked to death was not a clean sight. _What was I thinking? What did I think this would be, a neatly butchered and packaged thing from a market?_ He sat there, and loosened the noose from rabbit’s throat. Thin piece of wire dug deeply into the skin, exposing bright redness of its flesh. _You fought with your life._ The rabbit’s fur was the same color as _his_ hair. His throat tightened. It died while running for its life.

_His_ relentless love was frightening. He said he’d be going away for a few months, casually in passing. _He_ answered _okay, sure_ . He filed for a leave of absence from school and left. He wanted to go far away and be alone. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to survive. _But Oikawa, maybe that was impossible_.

With a little bit of sadness, and a little bit of love, Iwaizumi stroked the hair of the dead and cold rabbit. _I’m sorry_. Its fur in Oikawa’s color was a kind of softness he hadn’t felt in a while. He sat still in the quiet, alone with a lifeless animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is set in Alaska, please remember this is a fictional place based on real life.  
> Originally written as twitter vignettes in Korean, translated into English then edited.
> 
> i'm no writer please be gentle. ;w; eep Thank you SO much to @ragna_infinity and @orangiah_ for proofreading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

When he opened his eyes, the air was oddly placid. Each breath turned into frosty fog. His back was numb. For a while he lay there absently, trying to get his bearings. The absolute quiet came to him from all sides. With his body mostly still in the sleeping bag, he peeped out of the tent. A clump of snow settled on atop his tent fell to the ground with a plopping sound resembling the flap of a bird’s wings. The first snow had come overnight and veiled the world in deep silence. He rubbed his eyes, and could almost hear the thin coat of moisture on his lashes crackle then evaporate. It was white everywhere. _Ah_ , he exhaled in wonder. Feathery thickness of snow fast swallowed all resonance. Soundlessness. His heart beat just a little faster from this bewildering sensation.

 _Funny_. His eyes turned damp and sinuses felt sore. He quickly wiped the tears with the back of his hands. As he closed the tent, shadowy lumps of snow fell and disappeared into the ground with little uneven plops.

As his brain eased into with the silent unfamiliarity he recalled the dream from last night. _I wonder what he’s doing today?_ It wasn’t anything special, just a jumbled cluster of distant memories, but it felt like he’d lived it yesterday. Oikawa, as a young boy, was chirping by his side. Under the cover of his skin, a wash of blue veins showed. The other children mocked, _Tooru is an alien._

He looked down at his own fingers. The back of his hands were rough, with fingertips red from cold. They were filthy. He wouldn’t dare to touch the other boy with all that dirt. _I need to clean up_. He would boil water, and wash those hands clean.

He screamed into the muted white. _He_ was already taller, and _he_ wouldn’t cry anymore when others teased him. But _his_ skin remained pale, and underneath it flowed green and blue. He yearned to let out to that translucent layer with all his might.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @ragna_infinity so much for your amazing edits. ;w;


End file.
